


All I Need Is You

by lumienarc



Series: Worlds Apart [2]
Category: 2PM (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, I put a demon dealer in here, I'm Sorry, M/M, Parallel Universes, Wow, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 06:45:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7880581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumienarc/pseuds/lumienarc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Continuing from where Ok Taecyeon suffered greatly over his meeting with Nichkhun in the alternate world. He chose to give up for now and planned to go back to Seoul and tried to live as he was now. It was so decided, until he was given a chance to go back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Need Is You

> People who are meant to be in each other's lives will always find their way back to each other. They may take detours in life, but they're never lost.

* * *

   


“Did you drop the supply bag at mail service?” Jihyen asked as soon as Taecyeon called her back, informing that he would return soon.

“Yes, I did yesterday. It will arrive tomorrow. I’m going to airport right now, _Noona_. I’ll call you when I arrive.”

“Okay. Bye, see you later.”

“See you, _Noona_.”

Taecyeon hung up and pocketed the phone in his coat pocket. Since he had mailed his _calligraphy_ supply bag, he only had to bring a leather cabin bag (it was quite expensive travel bag, he was surprised that he could buy something like this). He put the bag into the taxi’s trunk and went to sit at the backseat. It was Friday, but he was actually scheduled to stay until Saturday and fly back to Seoul at Sunday morning. Taecyeon did not find it appealing to stay any longer now. As the cab took him farther from Kyoto, he was lost in space until his phone rang. Someone named “Young Boy” called him via online chat messenger.

“Hello,” he gruffly answered.

“He—hello, _Songsaengnim_. It’s me Wooyoung. I—I am sorry for calling this early, but I was—I was told that you are up right now,” the voice shook as he spoke. Taecyeon blinked in disbelief. “I—I am sorry for what I’ve done. You only wanted the best for me and I was being stupid. Can—could you, err, would you accept me back as your assistant? I can drive now, _Songsaengnim_! I’ve memorized all routes in Seoul! That—that is… if you still needed an assistant.” The younger man didn’t speak again, waiting, and the silence was intimidating. Taec took a breath of relief. At least he knew one of the members. This was the reason Wooyoung was nowhere to be found.

“It’s alright, Wooyoung. Come and pick me up when I arrive later. I am on my way to Kansai International Airport right now.”

 “Oh! Of course, _Songsaengnim_! I’ll be there! Thank you! Thank you!” the man sounded incredibly happy.

Taecyeon found it sad knowing Jang Wooyoung was practically no one in this world. Even he went through the troubles to refer him a teacher. Well, he probably did teach Wooyoung at a workshop or something, right? But it was curious. It sounded almost like… Taecyeon was abusing his superiority over younger ones and causing them to quit easily. Taecyeon wondered what Wooyoung did wrong and what Other Taecyeon did to punish him that caused this strange situation. For one thing, he was sure that Other Taecyeon was intimidating and flatly scary, right to the core, unlike Taecyeon who was actually just skin-deep scary (unless one provoked him to be genuine monster). He had heard some colleagues at the exhibition noted that he was more approachable and friendly than they thought—they heard he seldom talked to strangers, even though they were fellow historians and calligraphers. Taecyeon didn’t know, but he would not let this chance slip. He still had Jang Wooyoung by his side in this world—one of his second family members.

*****

Arrived at the airport, he was two hours earlier than his flight. The place was unusually deserted, too. There were only up to ten people waiting right now. It was still very early. He took the first flight anyway. He bought coffee to chase away the remaining sleepiness inside him. The gate finally opened just when Taecyeon reached the sixty-third page of newest calligraphy book he purchased during the exhibition. He put it back into his bag and prepared to go.

“You lied to me, didn’t you?”

The voice, the words stopped Taecyeon on the spot. He slowly swivelled. Behind him was Nichkhun, in dishevelled long coat and woollen vest. His cheeks and nose red, his breath laboured. It was as clear as a summer’s day that he had been running. Funnily enough, he held a ticket in his hand—but it was not the same flight as Taecyeon’s. Taecyeon wanted to comb his fingers through Nichkhun’s short, dark hair and fix his look, but he had no right to do that right now.

“I didn’t,” replied Taecyeon.

“You lied to me!” Nichkhun insisted with gritted teeth. He stepped forward and grabbed Taecyeon’s collars. He was angry—furious. “I know it in my heart that we have met.”

“We have. At the park. Yesterday,” said Taecyeon, unbelievably calm. Nichkhun let go off him harshly. He clutched his chest and turned his back.

“Why can’t I remember anything? Why can’t I remember?” he mumbled.

“Because there is nothing but yesterday’s memory, Mr. Horvejkul. I am surprised that you can find me here,” Taecyeon told him. It took him all the strength he had to put on his composed demeanour when inside he was doing worse than Khun right now. His professional tone, his cold distinct attitude, all he honed while working as an actor. He was thankful.

“It’s easy when the one you look for is actually a well-known person,” Khun answered, slowly getting a hold of himself. “I traced you back to your hotel, but they said you had checked out. I assumed that you must be here. I thought they said you were supposed to stay until Saturday.”

“I have nothing to do after the exhibition ended,” Taecyeon quickly cut in. “I must apologize, but my gate is open and I really must go now.”

“Why can’t you stay for a day? I want to know what _this_ means,” Nichkhun began to plead, punching his left chest dramatically as he emphasized the pain in his heart. “Spend a day with me! I have a feeling that we will be good friends. I want us to be friends, Taecyeon! Don’t leave now.”

Seeing his beloved hurting like this was a torture for Taecyeon. It was all he wanted, too, but if he allowed it, everything would be ruined. Taecyeon thought, “ _I am going to ruin everything for you, Khun. We can’t afford that twice in a lifetime. No matter how you defended me. No matter what, Khun, real world will never accept us_.”

“I wish we could be friends, but I’m afraid we can’t. Not in this world. Not with who I am right now,” Taecyeon declined. He carefully started walking away.

“But why?” Nichkhun demanded.

“Because…”—Taecyeon looked into Nichkhun’s eyes—“I love you.”

It was alright. It was good. Taecyeon thought saying those three words would elevate his burdened heart, _they didn’t_. Nichkhun stared at him, eyes wide and mouth agape. As he was too awestruck to react, Taecyeon turned away and left. Each step he took was heavy, each second he spent to leave Nichkhun behind aggravated his body, and the image reflected on glass in front of him broke his heart. The man stood still, watching Taecyeon leave. He was crying silently. It was good to be able to cry. Taecyeon had lost his ability to cry now.

*****

A shadow leapt nimbly into the apartment. It slipped through the window and landed on the carpeted floor on four, feline-like. Ok Taecyeon looked incredibly sombre, back curved forward, eyes fixed on the screen of his phone. The shadow loomed inaudibly. When it stopped, a mellifluous voice rang into the air.

“You are regretting it,” the shadow joyfully stated, gambolling around the couch.

“I can’t really undo it?” Taecyeon asked.

“I told you,” the voice sang. “You can never come back!” It laughed, completely ebullient. It spun like a ballerina, melding into walls. Taecyeon felt guilt grow aggressively inside as the shadow rejoiced, dancing upon his grief.

“He has perfect life. He has someone who loves him. He is so nice and polite to everyone. People like him. He is sincerely kind and funny. I am a trash compared to him.”

“But you still can’t go back!” the shadow reminded him with melodious voice, followed closely by metallic laughter. “I warned you! I warned you! You wanted this, I granted this. Ha-ha-ha-ha! You hated your life! You ruined it, you stole his!” The shadow lilted. Music rolled from every direction and the voice carolled as if it was Christmas.

“If I wish for something else, will you hear it?”

“I will, oh, of course, I will!” merrily the shadow replied in tuneful poetic manner. Again, it twirled and dramatically laid its back on Taecyeon. “But grant I might. But grant I might not!”

“Our lives aren’t so much different. His life is better because he is better than me. I’m an egotistical jerk, he is a selfless heartthrob. If only I treat people better…”

“Guilt will not take you anywhere, my son! Guilt is nothing!”

“I wish he is given a chance to wish for what I have stolen.”

Abruptly the shadow went still. The music stopped. Its singing ceased. It gracefully stood before Taecyeon, slowly shedding its skin of darkness. A pair of chatoyant eyes scintillated in the dark. The shadow took a figure of a blandiloquent woman, clothed in wine red dress and slippers. She smirked.

“Can you revert the time back to the moment he has to leave for Japan, if you grant him a wish to come home?”

“I shall do as I please, sugar,” the woman answered, running a scarlet-nailed finger on Taecyeon’s jaw. She elegantly walked toward the balcony. She threw a look over her shoulder and vanished. Taecyeon looked back to his phone screen. The memo he wrote himself on Wednesday morning for the other he.

*****

Taecyeon ended up with aisle seat. He always preferred window seat, but this time he rather stayed clear from the window. It pained him for he knew someone might appear outside, beckoning him. Taecyeon wished he was more of a fool who would go headfirst, trusting his heart and instinct, than the fool who grabbed tightly to the logical head. He simply wished he could be strong enough to endure a friendship with someone he loved more than anything in this world—but he could not.

“You’re troubled, I see,” Taecyeon’s seat neighbour said. He turned to her.

She was unmistakably a Korean, but she spoke English. She was pretty, but the melancholic expression she bore did not suit the common expectation when one saw a Korean young woman. Her hair was let down, plain straight and dark; her face was bare, no mascara, no eyeliner, only dusts of powder. She wore European clothes: white shirt, red ruffles, and brown leather corset. If anything, she looked like a gypsy.

“I am,” Taecyeon replied frankly. “Is it obvious?”

“No, but I can see what most people won’t,” she told him, smiling thinly. “I never imagined meeting you again after all these years, Ok Taecyeon.”

“Do we know each other?”

Innocent question, indeed it was, but it was exactly the same question Nichkhun had asked yesterday at the park. It hurt.

“Yes, in fact, we do. I am the girl you tried to give your mother’s ring.”

“No way!” Taecyeon’s eyes widened. Did Other Taecyeon also do that foolish thing? To the exact same girl? His first love, puppy love, the girl whose name was…

“Don’t,” the girl cut in as Taecyeon proceeded to call her by name. “Don’t say my name. Should you want to refer me comfortably, please, just use ‘Esma’. That’s how people call me now.” Taecyeon nodded. “I know that you don’t come from this world.”

“You do?” _But how?_

“I can see it. Let me see your hand.”

Taecyeon let his right hand examined by Esma. She traced a finger on his palm, reading the lines. Esma smiled thinly at him again.

“Ok Taecyeon of this world is a solitary man, disliked because he is bad tempered especially towards males. He is a calligrapher and a womanizer. You are not. You have same temper, but you have composure as well. You are not a calligrapher and you actually are a bit too stoic sometimes. You are surrounded by friends and family who love you earnestly. Someone is waiting for you. You will reunite with them.”

“You are not playing with me, are you?” Taecyeon sternly asked. Esma shook her head as she let go off Taecyeon’s hand.

“What lies and tricks do to me?”

“Then, why did you tell me all this?”

“Because I know a certain someone will come for you. I purposely choose this seat so I will sit next to you. This person, who will come to get you, is the one I want to meet. First, you have to be desperate, you have to wish so hard for it. They will come to grant you a wish if you are desperate enough.”

“I don’t understand.”

“You don’t have to.”

The conversation was over between Taecyeon and Esma. Shortly afterward, the plane took off, so did Taecyeon’s consciousness.

In Taecyeon’s mind, there was only Nichkhun. His Khunnie in the other world. The pianist Nichkhun who cried behind his back as he left. He dreamt of holding Nichkhun in his arms, watching stars or silly TV show. He dreamt of his mellifluous laughter, his beautiful voice filling the room. He dreamt of his unabridged beauty as he worked hard in the studio, dancing or singing or playing his piano or doing sports. He dreamt of Nichkhun’s endless attempts to jab into conversation and teased Taec through his constant confidence over something. He dreamt of sulking Nichkhun who wouldn’t listen to anyone. He dreamt of Nichkhun who would fret over his make-up in the morning. He dreamt of Nichkhun who kept buying elementary school Korean practice books, but never touched them. He dreamt of floating in the air. He saw dark water far beneath him. He was falling…

“Oh, Ok Taecyeon, tell me your wish,” a devilishly mellifluous voice asked directly to his ear.

Taecyeon jerked awaked. It was dark. The plane was tilted, the lamps were flickering dimly. Other passengers were in the middle of putting on the oxygen masks. There was something out of place. A woman, unbelievably gorgeous, in red dress stood at the aisle. She gracefully approached Taecyeon and leaned forward seductively.

“Tell me, Ok Taecyeon, your wish. I will grant it for a price,” she rolled her tongue.

“What do you mean?”

“Look around, don’t you see anything remotely strange?”

Yes, Taecyeon wanted to say. Everything was strange and he could not even begin. It was as if time had stopped except for Taecyeon and the woman.

“Can you send me back to my world?” Taecyeon asked. He did not care because he could not stop thinking of his old life. As Esma said, he was desperate right now. The halted time was enough evidence for him, if this was not another dream.

“It is easy, but you have to pay the price,” answered the woman, half-singing.

“What price?”

“Take me.”

Someone intruded into the conversation. It only occurred to Taecyeon that Esma was mobile just like him and the woman. Esma stood from her seat, putting a hand on her chest as she repeated pleadingly, “Take me!”

“No, are there other options?” Taecyeon denied.

“No, it has to be me!” Esma insisted. “I am the first love of Taecyeon in both worlds. I am valuable!”

“Oh, of course you are,” the woman jeered. “I accept the payment. Come here, Esma, my darling.” Esma did not hesitate. She left her seat and took her place next to the mysterious woman in red.

“Wait!” Taecyeon shouted. “Esma, are you sure?”

“As I have told you, I was waiting for the one who will come for you. There’s a reason I wasn’t affected like other passengers. Moreover, I fell in love with The Shadow years ago. I don’t mind being swallowed by them.”

“Esma!” Taecyeon could not believe his eyes. Dark shadow quickly crept from nowhere and covered Esma’s body. It grew taller than Esma, spouting a sharp-teethed head. It lunged downward with open mouth. Esma, in mere seconds, was no more.

“Payment completed,” the woman said adoringly. She licked her fingers, looking appeased just as one appeared after a delicious meal. “Now, I will grant your wish.”

“How about him, the other me? Will he be alright if I choose to go back?”

“Always a worrywart,” the woman teased. “But it is what gives you this chance. Don’t worry—everything will be in its right place, Ok Taecyeon. Everything will in your life.”

“What?”

Taecyeon had no chance to question her words. He had already begun to float away from the plane. He was no longer in his body, well, Other Taecyeon’s body. He flew higher and higher up to the point he could see the aeroplane fell into the water. It did not explode, but it was too abrupt that it cracked in the middle. Taecyeon wondered if his other self would survive. A voice cackled around him. The phrase, “Always a worrywart,” rang through the space and echoed endlessly.

*****

“Taecyeon- _ah_! Taecyeon- _ah_!”

Someone shook his shoulder harshly and stopped once Taecyeon opened his eyes. He blinked and stretched his body. He was in a van, one that was far too familiar for him not to recognize at the first glance. He was back—his heart leapt in happiness, but his body played the usual actions he did at times like this.

“Your flight is in an hour. Go in quick!”

It was his assistant. She wouldn’t be coming with him, judging from the way she talked. Taecyeon obediently followed her instructions and left for the airport. He looked at his watch. It was eight and it was Wednesday. He blinked, hurriedly checking his ticket. He was going to Japan. He hadn’t missed his date with Nichkhun!

Taecyeon could not hold the desire to dance to his happiness. He was excited, elated, and also anxious. He could not wait to see Khun’s sweet smile (perhaps he would be a little bit sulky because he was lonely). All the things he wanted to do to and with Nichkhun! He jagged his leg, constantly looking at his wristwatch, even in the plane. He thought of the other Nichkhun. How would he cope with the feelings? The feelings that Taecyeon himself knew best how they slowly killed from the inside. They should never have met, but fate was cruel—it brought them to the same place at the same time. If it was the Other Taecyeon, this would not happen. Other Taecyeon had no idea who it was and Other Nichkhun did not have to feel anything. They could be friends, if fate so mercilessly decided, but Taecyeon and Other Nichkhun could never for Taecyeon’s perspective of Nichkhun was sullied beyond help. Taecyeon was worried, but it was as expected.

He tried to calm down. It would be a while until he could meet his Nichkhun. It wasn’t long compared to his days in the Other World. He pulled his phone and examined everything, suspicious that the other he would insert something or do something that put him in disadvantageous position. He could see that Other Taecyeon didn’t exactly know how to answer his friends’ texts—he tried awkwardly, but it sufficed. The only problem was Khun. Other Taecyeon replied to his messages obliviously. Khun would surely notice this. Then, Taecyeon found a new note from earlier this morning. It read:

_I’m sorry for stealing what is yours. I was desperate. No one seemed to understand me, no one seemed to love me. I was stupid and angry. I wrecked everything I touched except the brush. That was why I decided to be a calligrapher. It is the only thing that calms me down, putting me at ease. I’m sorry for stealing you from the ones who love you. I learned a lot from you. We are the same person, but we are so different. But it was what I thought. I realized that I can be like you because I am you. I’m sorry. If you manage to get back, then I probably will be in some sort of accident. I think I deserve it. I hope you are happy again after what I put you through. I am so sorry, Ok Taecyeon, I’m sorry._

A note from himself, an apology. Taecyeon did not find it in himself rage or spirit of vengeance, rather he felt pity. It did not matter; the other he was only trying to be happy. The price was high—Taecyeon could not bear to remember the incident—but he thought now that it was not in vain. He saved the note, a keepsake in case he someday meandered and lost his way. He would not want to depend on mysterious wish-granting shadow to find his way back.

“I hope you finally find your happiness, Ok Taecyeon,” he muttered to himself—his other self.

*****

Prince was the tallest hotel in Otsu, the capital of Prefecture Shiga. It was located right by Lake Biwa, largest fresh water body in Japan, sister to Lake Michigan. The room Nichkhun booked was located on the 33rd floor and it was quite pricy (but Taecyeon was happy to be able to stay there since it was not only expensive, also challenging to reserve—the power of Thai Prince Nichkhun was undeniable). Thankfully, he didn’t book the suite, like seriously Khun, even it was too much for a prince like you.

Taecyeon couldn’t enjoy the view as he was elevated from ground floor to the floor he was going to stay with Khun. One could easily view the lake and mountain from upper floors and even at night, the panorama was breathtaking. It did not move Taecyeon’s heart, which had been through hardships for the last few days. His heart drummed loudly as he arrived in front of the door. He knocked it timidly and waited groggily.

The door was unlocked and slowly swung open. A pair of round eyes peeked from inside, a beautiful smile bloomed on that face, welcoming Taecyeon radiantly. He stepped back, creating a room for the big guy to slip in. Taecyeon’s eyes were greeted by a grandeur spacious room with big glass door facing the lake. The atmosphere had calming effect. He stood still in the middle of the room, completely fixated by the view. He waited until Nichkhun stood by him, joining him for the quiet panorama-viewing. Taecyeon turned his eyes to his boyfriend, drinking the sight. He was flawless, beatific… perfect.

“It’s so beautiful,” Nichkhun said, referring to the nature panorama.

“Yes, beautiful,” responded Taecyeon, referring to Nichkhun. The Thai beauty looked up and smiled at him.

“You’re not trying to drop pick-up lines on me, are you, Taec?”

“No, what makes you think so?” Taecyeon asked back innocently, unwavering.

“I know you have been looking at me rather than the lake.”

“Why would I look at a lake when my lover is standing next to me?”

“See? You really did,” Nichkhun said, laughing. Taecyeon looped an arm around Khun’s waist and pulled him close. Leaning down, he kissed those pink lips.

“I missed you,” Taec whispered to the kiss. “It’s been forever…” Nichkhun hugged Taecyeon’s neck and responded to the kiss fiercely. The sentiment was returned. They felt the same longing. Unfortunately, Khun stopped Taec’s creeping hands before he got to strip the snow-white skinned prince.

“What? You don’t want to?” Taecyeon was almost offended.

“I want to, _but_ …” Nichkhun had to emphasize the conjunction before Taecyeon resumed his handy work, “You must be tired. You have just finished filming and flown all the way from Seoul, not to mention the car ride. You really have to pay attention to your health, Taec.”

“Yes, Mom,” Taec teased.

“I’m serious,” flatly Khun said, unimpressed.

“I know.”

The fool grinned ear to ear. He then kissed Khun’s face, starting from the top of his head, forehead, cheeks, nose, lips, back to cheek, and he began to nibble Khun’s earlobe. The sounds Khun made were enough to give Taecyeon’s eargasm as well as orgasm if he was not exhausted (surprise, surprise, he actually knew that he was dead tired, people!).

“Stop, Taec! You know I can’t hold back if you continue!” Nichkhun said, pushing Taecyeon away. His ears were red, but his cheeks were faintly pink. He tried so hard to resist the devil’s temptation. “Let’s just take a bath and sleep tonight, okay? You can do whatever you want to me tomorrow.”

“Oh, is that so?” Taecyeon grinned. “Okay, then. But you are bathing with me, right?”

“We are not teenagers anymore. We can control our desire better now,” Nichkhun responded coldly. Stripping his trousers and shirt, he made his way toward the bathroom. His five-year-old boyfriend tailed closely. Taecyeon started stripping only when he finally reached the bathroom.

Approaching Khun who was filling the bathtub, he said, “We are more like an old married couple anyway.” Nichkhun snorted. He quipped with nasal voice:

“I’m the cheating husband, then?”

“No, cheating wife!” Taecyeon sniped, swiftly dodging Khun quick swat. He fled into the shower.

“How dare you!” Khun yelled, but not even half-serious about it.

Taecyeon cackled away, turning on the shower. It wasn’t long until his beautiful lover joined him. The routine wasn’t remotely strange. It was normal for guys to bath together anyway. They washed each other’s back and Taecyeon did not hesitate to offer Khun his service to wash Khun’s hair, which was gladly accepted. After shower, Taec stretched his legs inside the filled bathtub. Thankfully, it was big enough to accommodate him long body. He almost submerged in it if not for Khun interfering, asking to sit between his legs.

“Can’t you just sit across me?” Taec questioned.

“Can’t I lean on my boyfriend while bathing?” Khun countered.

It was a K.O.

“You know, Khun,” Taec began, “I believe a cheating wife is showered with gifts and lavished with first-class service by her husband. That is you, Khun.”

Taecyeon’s belief was founded on the idea of someone would cheat on their lovers because they needed something their lovers could not provide them, perhaps affection or attention. He did not actually think Khun betrayed him—he had let Khun go, as painful as it might be. The same as Other Nichkhun whom he let go although he chased Taec, oblivious about what he felt.

“What… you…” Nichkhun made a choking noise. He turned, diagonally facing Taec. Disbelief was written clearly on his face. “Was that why you let me buy anything and pay for whatever I needed until I punched you because I thought you were being suspicious this January?”

“Yes.”

“You should have said something!” Nichkhun sighed loudly. He returned to his initial position, lying his head on Taec’s shoulder. “I thought you cheated on me!”

A roll of thunderous laughter escaped Taec’s mouth, vibrated through his chest, reached Khun’s back successfully. Sometimes Nichkhun could be really weird.

“Where did you get that idea?”

“They said when a man is especially nice to his lover, for no reason at all, he is actually having an affair.”

Nichkhun picked a bullet-train speed of explanation. He was embarrassed, but he could not deny Taecyeon the answer. Luckily, Ok Taecyeon had grown into this habit of his and easily caught every word he had said.

“Just what did you read, Khun!”

“Don’t laugh!”—even though he himself was laughing with Taec.

“I thought you were trying to get even with me.”

Nichkhun scoffed at this confession.

“I never thought you were cheating on me.”

At this, Nichkhun’s heart skipped a beat. Guilt loomed fast. He felt responsible for everything.

“You thought we were really over?”

“Yes,” Taecyeon answered without any slightest hint of doubt.

“I hate you.”— _Because you always trust me and my words, even though I was lying to myself, you still hold on to my spoken words._

“But you love me,” Taec said, embracing Khun.

“You love me, too,” Khun replied, responding to the embrace by holding on to those thick forearms.

*****

11:50 P.M. Taecyeon and Nichkhun snuggled to each other in their bed, under their warm blanket. The bigger man voluntarily became an envelope for the other, providing heat like an electric blanket. It was now a matter of time until they drifted away into deep slumber. Taecyeon, however, was still thinking about Other World. He ended up telling his Khun everything. It would be all in vain if it wasn’t Khun. Lies, fantasies, fictions; it did not matter for Khun because he would always listen to Taec’s story.

“I believe you,” declared Khun. “Somehow I just knew. I knew something was different from the way you replied to me.”

“I thought so,” Taecyeon said. It was a given. He knew Khun would know.

“But you are evil, Taec,” accused Khun, burying his face in his lover’s chest. “If you said those three words to me, even though the other me didn’t know you before, I wouldn’t be able to let you go. You are truly evil. How could you say that?”

“I’m sorry, but I just felt that I wanted you to know that.”

“You wanted to avoid me, but by saying those words, you had just sealed our fate together! I would not let you go, Taec, I know I wouldn’t.”

“I’m cruel, am I not?”

“Good that you know.”

“Do you think the other us would end up together, too?”

“Yes,” Nichkhun answered confidently. “If not, they’re just hurting themselves. They are stupid for choosing a hard path alone. Stupid. Like you. Stupid hero trying to save the world by paying the price alone. You’re stupid.”

“That’s one true de-motivational quote, Khun. Thanks.”

“Because you’re stupid!”

“I know, I know. Let’s sleep now.”

They hugged even closer. Exchanging heartbeat and body heat, the lovers felt at home. Silence lulled them nearer to dreamland. Consciousness started to slip, but into the comfortable darkness and lulling tranquillity, Taecyeon’s voice rumbled:

“You’re really going to let me do you in the morning, right, Khun?”

“…….”


End file.
